thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Persephone Gwyfyn
"An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." - Buddha Overview ' Name: Persephone Gwyfyn Nickname: Mistress of the Forest Age: 17 Birthday: May 8th Race: Demon Height: 5'10" (178 cm) Weight: 145 lbs (66 kg) Weapon: Silk, and Glöyn Byw Fighting Style: Support Likes: Her "siblings", Singing Dislikes: Cruel people. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130804201653/rwbyfanon/images/4/48/ChibiMaker006.jpgI try but Chibi Maker can be aggravatingAdded by TondaMonai Priestess of the Demon-Gate 'Appearance Persephone has olive skin and a light build. She has pinkish eyes and lavender hair which is usually in two large curls. She has two black marks under eyes. She also has a pair of large moth like antenna. She also has an extra pair of arms right behind her normal ones. She also has a pair of purple and pink butterfly wings with a 20ft wing span. Persephone wears a pink custom made dress with extra sleeves and a purple trim on it. She also wears a pair of lavender heels with a pink trim. Persephone wears a pair of her favorite pink stockings with lavender hearts. Under her dress she wears lavender and pink langera e cup bra and a matching pair of langera panties. 'Personality ' Persephone is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naiveté is not to be mistaken for stupidity. This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually, revealing personal information, and even kissing random men. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Persephone is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. While naive, she is extremely perceptive. And can see through people with in an instant of meeting them. 'Battle ' Persephone has many abilities. Her most obvious one is that she can fly using her wings. Thanks to being a demon her wings are more powerful then steel. Persephone's weapon Gloyn Byw are four bladed fans that she uses with each hand she can also combine 2 of them with each other and create 2 large buzz saw like things. Her main or special ability is to create a special kind of silk. Persephone creates her silk by infusing her spit or sweat with the Dust in her blood. These threads are extremely sticky, yet durable and elastic. The silk threads cannot be cut with normal tool. Silk Attacks Silk Bind: '''Persephone spits out a thick silk web from her mouth that entangles her opponent and sticks them to any surface. '''Silk Web Flower: '''A technique where Persephone spits multiple gobs of silk at her opponent at a rapid rate. It is meant to overwhelm their defenses and eventually trap them in the webbing. '''Silk Cocoon: Persephone can encase her opponent in a cocoon of her silk to completely immobilize them. So she can deal with her opponent at her leisure. '''Silk Sticking Spit: '''A single narrow thread is used to snare the enemy and allow Persephone to pull and throw her enemy around. Like all her sticky silk, the thread is infused with dust and cannot be cut with normal weapons. '''Silk Armor: '''Persephone can secrete the Silk from her pores as well. In an emergency, it can be used to form a temporary gold armor across her entire body. The Silk Armor is impervious to Dust attacks Silk Whip: Persephone secretes silk from the top of her hands and creates a razor-sharp whip